


Slightly Prepped

by nearestexit



Series: Ill Prep [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit
Summary: Kageyama prepared herself for many things when she decided she was going to date Hinata. She prepared herself for annoying texts (but not for the cute selfies he’d send her that would make her blush and bury her face into her pillows), being called “girlfriend”, teasing from teammates, and kisses (holy shit did kisses make her head spin).But yet again, she failed to in to account one large detail.Sometimes kissing Shoyou sparked glowing embers deep in her abdomen. Her cheeks reddened and she let out little noises she didn’t even know she could make. She squeezed her thighs together and her joints ached. She failed to prepare for being turned on by Hinata.





	Slightly Prepped

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to this series!

Kageyama prepared herself for many things when she decided she was going to date Hinata. She prepared herself for annoying texts (but not for the cute selfies he’d send her that would make her blush and bury her face into her pillows), being called “girlfriend”, teasing from teammates, and kisses (holy shit did kisses make her head spin).

But yet again, she failed to in to account one large detail.

Sometimes kissing Shoyou sparked glowing embers deep in her abdomen. Her cheeks reddened and she let out little noises she didn’t even know she could make. She squeezed her thighs together and her joints ached. She failed to prepare for being turned on by Hinata.

Kageyama, whilst she seemed prudish, spent various nights with her finger between her legs with Shoyou’s name on her lips and it felt wrong picturing him above her but to her body it just felt so right.

After the fifth time she’d came from her fingers and the image of her boyfriend, she decided it was definitely time they went to the next level.

 

“Shoyou,” Kageyama says softly, a mad blush on her face. She’d pulled HInata away from where he practicing recieves with Tsukishima to an isolated part of the gym. “Do you-” She sputters, her eyes focusing anywhere but her boyfriend. “Do you want to come over saturday?” She asks, looking to Shoyou from the side. “My- my parents won’t be home.” She adds with a whisper and she watches realization dawn slowly on Hinata’s face, his eyes go wide and his face burns red.

“Um- sure! Yeah!” He responds awkwardly. “I’d- I’d like that.” He sputters and Kageyama’s relieved that she’s not the only one overly nervous about this.

Saturday rolls around too fast. Kageyama’s not prepared.

The team calls out a farewell to them as Kageyama grips the strap of her shoulder bag tightly, Hinata gripping onto his bike.

The walk is quiet, the sun slowly starting to set.

By the time they get to Kageyama’s home, the sun’s low in the sky and she blushes slightly at the thought that the sun will probably still be up when they’re in her bed. Shoyou’ll see every inch of her unclothed.

Hinata calls out his apology for the intrusion and Kageyama rolls her eyes.

“No one’s here, remember?” She says and then it hits her. No one is here. Her and Shoyou are going to have sex. They’d never gotten past anything but slight grinding that made Shoyou come in his pants. “Do you- do you want to see my room?” She asks, looking over her shoulder. She watches as Shoyou’s eyes widen and lets out a small breath as she leads him up the stairs. She pushes open her room door and sit her bag down on her desk. Her room was always fairly tidy, but she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that she deep cleaned in anticipation. 

“Wow, you’re very clean.” Shoyou voices.

“One of us have to be.” Kageyama mumbles and she expects to hear an indignant retort from her boyfriend but all she gets in response is a hand smoothing under her shirt against her skin. She lets out a gasp, slapping her hand over her mouth as she feels slightly chapped lips press to the small of her back. His hands travel up her back, fingers sliding under the elastic of her sports bra and she’s breathing heavily. “Shoyou,” She calls breathlessly and that seems to be all the motivation he needs to unclasp the front of her bra, letting it hang loosely from her shoulders as her breast fall free. She has to hold onto the bed with one hand when she feels Shoyou’s thumbs rub across her nipples, biting down on her knuckles to keep in an embarrassing noise. He spends time teasing her breast with his fingers whilst mouthing at her lower back and Kageyama’s thighs are trembling, her panties growing increasingly sticky.

Then his hands travel south again, over her skirt and then under it. He makes some exasperated sound when his fingers touch the lace on the waistband of her panties that she’d deliberately worn for today and then his finger’s right at her core. She squeaks. Actually squeaks and Shoyou huffs out a sound.

“Is this okay?” He asks and Kageyama wants to say something like ‘well, you’re already doing it, dumbass’ but what comes out instead is;

“I want to see you.” Her face reddens at the realization of what she’s just said and that it’s wholeheartedly fucking true. She really wants to see his face, his stupidly cute face that she gets herself off to. There’s a gentle pushing on her backside and she takes it to mean “lay down”. So she does so, worming her way out of her skirt and kicking it to the floor as she parts her legs for Shoyou to place himself between them. Shoyou looks overwhelmed and uncharacteristically calm all at the same time and then it registers to Kageyama that he’s just really turned on. He’s staring at the long expansion of her body, her long smooth legs, her slightly pudgy stomach and small waist, the way her breast rise up and down with each breath, and the look in her eyes. “Shoyou,” She calls and she watches as he backs himself up on her mattress, lays down so he’s on his stomach with her mound in his line of sight. He looks up to her then, pupils blown wide.

“Can I take these off?” He asks, tugging at the waistband of her underwear and Kageyama looks away as she nods. She feels tugging, and then the lace is dragging down her sensitive thighs, hooking on her ankle. He wastes no time getting back to her, his eyes widening at the dark wet folds and the beaded clit sitting atop everything. Kageyama shivers as his warm breath fans across her, her eyes locked on him. 

“Shoyou,” She calls yet again and his eyes lock with hers. “Please.”

Shoyou all but buries his face in her, his tongue lapping slowly against her clit. Kageyama keens, voice coming out in a strangled high pitch moan. Shoyou grips her thighs, brings one up to rest on his shoulder as he lets his tongue sweep from her opening to her pearl.

“Is that good?” Shoyou questions, mouth still level with her mound but lust filled eyes focused on her.

“Idiot, don’t make me answer that.” Kageyama huffs, blush coloring the top of her cheeks.

“Tobio,” Shoyou groans, “I need to know so I can see if I’m doing right! I wanna make you feel good.” He says and Kageyama feels something tug in her chest at the sincerity in his words.

“You are making me feel good.” She says and bites the urge to tack on a “dumbass”.

“So...is that a yes?”

“Yes, idiot.” She grits through her teeth, tempted to kick the back of his head but before she gets to fulfill the urge, Shoyou’s tongue is on her again. He drags it back up and Kageyama can feel every millimeter of the path he’s tracing as he reaches her clit again and closes his lips around it.

Kageyama’s mind is blanking, her entire world centering around the hot and wet tongue on her sex that’s making her feel so good.

“Shoyou- ah,” she moans out, her thighs tightening as she feels that fire in her core expand and expand. Her back arching and she’s almost there, she’s almost fucking there.

Shoyou stops.

“Shoyou!” She whines unabashedly, pushing herself up on her elbows.

He’s staring up at her with half lidded eyes and Kageyama shudders at the lust in them.

“Can I-?” He asks and then Kageyama notices he’s absolutely straining against his shorts and she can see moisture pooling where the head of his erection is.

“I don’t have any protection.” She whispers and Shoyou shakes his head.

“I brought some.” He says and Kageyama’s eyes widen at the thought of Shoyou buying condoms and wonders morbidly if he got them from Sakanoshita. He gets off the bed, shucks off his shirt on the way and fumbles around in his bag before pulling out chain of foiled condoms. He rips one from the top and makes his way back to where Kageyama is laid out on the bed. He steps out of his shorts and briefs and Kageyama realizes she’s still got her shirt and bra on but Shoyou’s back between her legs before she can move to take them off. She can’t recall when he exactly put the condom on but she’s aware that it’s on when she feels a pressure at the opening Shoyou’s tongue was just in. Shoyou falls forward a little, plants a hand in the space between her chest and arm and the other holds his length.

And then he pushing forward.

Kageyama’s mouth falls open, her head falling back into the pillows as she lifted her hips to help guide him in. She vaguely hears a grunt from her boyfriend but all she’s focusing on is how full of Shoyou she feels. She never in her life thought she could feel as in love with a person as she does now and they haven’t even really started yet.

“Tobio,” Shoyou groans and Kageyama opens her eyes, takes in Shoyou’s rigid posture and she realizes he’s trying to hold himself back. She’s not having that. She lifts her hips again, effectively grinding down on his length and Shoyou lets out a groan, his hips stuttering forward.

“Shoyou, I want this.” She assures, placing a hand on his jaw and Shoyou nods, bring a hand to her hip, pulling back slowly before thrusting back inside her. Kageyama lets out a high moan as he finds a pace, the delicious push and pulls sending her into what feels like an entirely different realm. He switches from slow thrusts to languid grinds and it's all making Kageyama itch for more. It feels great but god, it feels like he’s teasing her and when she opens her eyes, she sees the slight quirk to the side of his mouth but it’s nothing compared to the arousal clouding his eyes. “Shoyou,” She huffs, pressing down against him. That draws a harsh pant out of the middle blocker.

And then Shoyou’s holding onto her waist and he’s fucking her. 

Her eyes fly open, her mouth dropped open. She keens under him, a lewd sound spilling over her lips that she knows she’ll never live down but in this moment it doesn’t matter. She braces herself, squeezes the sheets in her fists. She’s vaguely aware of Shoyou sliding a hand under her thigh and letting it travel to the back of her knee to guide her leg up and wrap around waist. This gets him deeper and draws a sound from them both. 

Kageyama doesn’t think she’s even accomplished this feeling with her fingers and that mildly disappoints her because Shoyou can’t be better at pleasuring her than she is. A light bulb pops in her mind while Shoyou’s mid thrust and she brings her hands to his shoulders, startling him a bit before she’s pushing him on his back. He slips out of her and she takes a second to gather her breath while perched atop him. 

“Tobio?” He questions, a hand sitting atop her thigh with concern lingering in his eyes. She takes in the sight beneath her, feels the hardness against her backside and realizes her thighs are quivering a bit. She takes a breath and pulls her bra and shirt over her head in one go, unceremoniously throwing it to the floor. Shoyou’s eyes are dropping now, probably taking in the swells of Kageyama’s chest and the brown nipples that anoint them. Her next move is to pull the elastic from her hair, letting the locks drape against her skin and that pulls a groan from the boy beneath her.

“So you like my hair more than my boobs?” Kageyama snorts, falling forward a little so she’s hovering over Shoyou.

“I like everything but you never wear your hair down. I’ve seen your boobs before.” Shoyou says and Kageyama rolls her eyes before rocking back against the length that’s been prodding her. Shoyou’s hips hitch up and he lets out a hiss that’s so satisfying to Kageyama. She’d carry on teasing but she’s aching for this friction that’s so new to her. She drops a hand, finds the shaft and positions it towards her entrance before slowly settling back. Shoyou’s body practically roles under her, and he manages to catch that spot inside her that makes her come even with her own fingers. She shudders visibly, rolls her hips. Shoyou’s hands settle on her hips, gripping hard and she lifts up slowly, thighs straining with the new muscles she’s utilizing. She grinds back down, a breath leaving her body slowly. She does a few more of those and the grinding down becomes quick little downs until she’s set a pace that’s got her panting. 

She quickens her pace, a lewd “oh my god” falling from her mouth before she drops her face into Shoyou’s shoulder and he starts pressing little kisses there before planting his feet firmly on the bed a thrusting up into her. 

Kageyama can barely breathe, only managing harsh pants that leave her chest heaving and she realizes her name is on Shoyou’s lips like a mantra. She’s so glad he went down on her before starting because she can feel her arousal growing and growing and she knows she’s gonna peak and Shoyou’s going to make her come.

“Shoyou,” She pants, “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” and she pushes herself back up, hands planting on Shoyou’s chest. Then she really riding him. Gasp and small moans falling from her mouth with her eyes closed. She grinding her hips in little circles, leans back a little to catch that spot inside her again. She finds it and absolutely milks it, positioning herself so every thrust rubs against that spot and now she’s sure her little moans are higher than they’ve ever been but she’s silent when it hits. Her thighs quivers and her entire body shutters, bliss washing over her features and her mouth hanging open.

She came. Shoyou made her come. She wasn’t expecting her first time to be this good at all. To be honest, she was prepared for a few thrusts and then done but this, this is so much more.

When she comes back down, eyes opening, she sees Shoyou with wide eyes beneath her.

“What?” She pants, blinking languidly.

“You just-” Shoyou gapes, “Did you just come?”

“I told you I was going to.” She answers with a raised eyebrow. “What about you?”

“Of course I did, but Tobio, did I really make you come?” He blabs, eyes still cartoonishly wide and Kageyama flushes, pushing herself off from straddling him and getting to her feet. 

“I did most of the work.” She says in lieu of any other answer. Shoyou lets out an indignant squawk.

“That’s not true! I went down on you!” He practically yells and Kageyama rushes back on the bed to cover his mouth.

“Do you want the neighbors to hear you, dumbass?” She hisses and Shoyou pokes a brow up and pushes at Kageyama’s wrists.

“Uh...you know you’re kinda loud, right?” He questions, eyes hooded again and Kageyama feels a tingle go down her spine. “So I think they already would’ve heard us.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen and Shoyou lets out a laugh.

“I’m not that loud.” She argues, color in her cheeks.

“You kinda are.” Shoyou says with a shake of his head. “I really like it, though.” He adds after a beat of silence, a hand coming up play with the ends of Kageyama’s hair. “Tobio?”

“Yeah?” Kageyama breathes, already heating up again.

“You wanna go again?”


End file.
